Shameless Lie
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Miki yang sakit hati karena cintanya dipermainkan terus oleh laki-laki mencoba untuk memainkan perasaan Piko. OOC, abal, gaje, pair Piko x Miki. Don't like? Don't read. Fell free to review.


Merodine Vii Presented,

_"Shameless Lie"_

**Warning :**

Abal, gaje, OOC, pair Miki x Piko, sudut pangang dominan Luka. Don't like? Don't read. Fell free to review.

**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid bukan milik kami. Ide fic ini seratus persen orisinil, gak plagiat. Sekalipun ada kemiripan mungkin hanya kebetulan karena ini hanya fiktif belaka.

.

.

.

Luka P.O.V.

"Aku capek dipermainin mulu sama cowok, ah! Mereka kalau sudah manis pasti ada maunya, deh!"

Sigh...

"Pokoknya awas aja! Aku pasti bisa jadi nggak naif dan aku yang justru akan ngerjain cowok!"

Hah... Anak ini benar-benar depresi rupanya.

"Miki, bisa kita stop? Aku mulai bosan," Kataku. Miki akhirnya menyetop semua keluhannya, "Ok. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau mau, asal jangan bertindak terlalu jauh. Tidak semua cowok sejahat itu kok." Tambahku.

"Ah..." Miki menggeram, "Tapi kapan aku bakal nemuin cowok kayak gitu?" Katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri.

Dia Miki, kawanku sejak SD. Aku sangat mengenal dia. Dirinya yang polos dan mudah percaya pada orang lain. Dia juga manis menurutku, jadi wajar saja banyak yang suka padanya. Tapi, kebanyakan dari cowok yang suka padanya itu hanya memanfaatkan kepolosan Miki dan pada akhirnya Miki cuma dijadikan seperti pameran. Setelah cowok itu bosan, Miki akan diputuskan tanpa alasan. Masih mending diputus. Ada yang malah selingkuh di belakang Miki dengan enaknya. Kasihan juga aku sebenarnya pada Miki.

Cklik.

Seseorang masuk di kafe yang sedang aku dan Miki jadikan tempat hang out. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan wajah yang kalem. Dia duduk tepat di kursi belakang aku dan memesan sebuah ice cream cokelat dan wafel vanilla.

"Psst," Miki menyenggol lenganku. Aku menoleh. "Bagaimana jika cowok itu yang aku jadikan target?" Tanya Miki sambil menunjuk cowok yang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh lagi pada cowok tadi dan kini ia sedang memasang headset di telinganya. Aku lihat wajahnya baik-baik dan aku rasa ia bukan tipe cowok yang nakal. Tapi, kasihan juga kalau cowok itu dipermainkan oleh Miki. Tapi ...

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Memang kau mau gimana?" Aku bertanya.

"Cukup lihat!" Ucap Miki bersemangat dan berdiri dari kursinya menuju ke tempat cowok itu. Aku pun memperhatikan Miki dari kursiku sambil berjaga-jaga jika Miki gagal dan malah jadi salah tingkah.

"Hai. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Miki pada cowok itu. Cowok itu melirik Miki dan menunjukan ekspresi terkejut, kemudian melepaskan headsetnya secepat mungkin.

"A-Ah, maaf! B-Bisa kau ulangi? Tadi aku tidak dengar," Ucapnya dengan mimik kaget. Miki menganga karena alasan yang tak jelas kemudian berkata, "Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Oh, boleh! Silahkan!" Ucap cowok itu dan mempersilahkan Miki duduk di depannya. Miki pun duduk.

Aku mulai merasa keberadaanku mencurigakan, jadi aku menatap ke depan agar tak terlalu membuat cowok itu risih dan curiga. Paling tidak aku masih bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku sebenarnya mau minta tolong padamu..." Ucap Miki.

Eh?

"Tolong apa?"

"Aku terlanjur berbohong pada temanku kalau aku sudah punya pacar, padahal belum. Aku menyesal, tapi aku juga malu kalau aku tidak berhasil membuktikan ucapanku. Jadi... Maukah kau pura-pura jadi pacarku?"

What the- ...? !

"EH? !"

"Hei, mau atau tidak?"

"M-M-Mau deh."

Oh my gosh... Aku nggak menyangka Miki bisa seperti itu. Dia benar-benar... Hebat!

"Terimakasih. By the way, namamu siapa?" Tanya Miki.

"Piko! Utatane Piko!"

"Ah, ok! Mulai sekarang kita berpacaran ya, Piko!"

"Iya!"

Aku mencoba menoleh dan melihat cowok itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku seperti melihat dua anak TK baru saja jadian. Mereka berdua sungguh sama-sama polos bagiku. Ckckck...

.

.

.

Waktu kian berlalu dan tak terasa sudah satu bulanan Miki berpacaran dengan Piko. Aku mulai berpikir, "Kok mereka bisa langgeng, ya?". Aku pun mengirimkan sms dan menyuruh Miki datang ke rumahku. Aku ingin bertanya-tanya padanya tentang hubungannya dengan Piko.

To : Miki

Message :

_"Datang ke rumahku dong, please~ aku mau ngobrol sama kamu"_

Terkirim.

Selang beberapa menit, Miki sudah berada di luar pintu kamarku. Memang rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Dia pun langsung masuk saja dan melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke kasurku.

"Well~ Mau ngobrol tentang apa, nih? Kayaknya penting ya?" Tanya Miki dengan wajah senang. Jarang aku lihat dia sebahagia itu, kecuali saat baru jadian.

"Kau dan Piko kok bisa langgeng, sih? Aku kira kau serius cuma mau main-main dengannya?" Aku langsung to the point. Miki malah tertawa.

"Apanya yang serius? ! Hahaha!"

Eh?

"Gini ya, Luka. Aku tuh sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali putus dan jadian dengan cowok lain di belakang Piko. Piko hanya aku jadikan tempat pelampiasan kesedihanku. Kan biasanya aku curhatnya ke kamu mulu, sekarang ke dia. Kalau aku sedih pas diputusin, aku datang aja ke dia dan berasalan aku bertengkar sama teman. Dia akan memeluk aku dan membuat aku tenang. Sisanya mah aku jadian sama cowok lain lagi. Hahaha..." Miki menerangkan.

Astaga.

"Kamu nggak lagi becanda kan, Miki?" Aku mencoba memastikan. Siapa tau Miki cuma mau membuatku terkejut.

"Nggak kok. Aku serius."

Wow. Miki sudah berubah sekarang. Dan entah kenapa, perubahan ini justru membuatku makin sedih.

"Oh... Lalu, kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja Piko?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku masih butuh dia. Nanti kalau aku sudah bosan baru deh aku akan buang dia." Miki mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya.

"Oh..."

Kembali aku hanya bisa berkata, oh.

.

.

.

Aku coba palingkan saja kesedihanku dan aku tetap jalani persahabatanku dengan Miki. Meskipun aku tetap berharap suatu hari nanti Miki akan berubah.

Hari ini aku dan Miki akan hang out ke sebuah mall dan Miki ternyata juga merencanakan untuk ketemuan dengan pacarnya yang lain yang bernama Mikuo.

"Sebentar ya, Luka!" Miki mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan menelepon seseorang. Aku tak memperhatikan Miki dan asik saja dengan es krim yang sedang aku genggam.

"Miki!" Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki berambut coklat datang. Aku pikir itu yang bernama Mikuo. Aku menengok Miki dan menyadari Miki malah memasang wajah panik.

"H-Hai, M-Meito." Sapa Miki pada laki-laki berambut cokelat itu.

Eh? Bukankah Miki harusnya bertemu dengan Mikuo? Lalu siapa Meito?

"Miki, dia siapa?" Laki-laki berambut toska muncul dari belakang Miki dan menunjuk cowok yang bernama Meito. O-Ow, aku rasa akan jadi gawat nih.

"Miki?"

Oh my gosh... Suasana bertambah buruk! Piko ternyata juga ada! Tapi, Piko berdandan sangat rapih dan formal sekali.

"Kau habis darimana rapih banget begitu?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dengan bertanya pada Piko.

"Aku penyanyi di salahsatu kafe di mall ini." Jawab Piko sambil masih menatap Miki dengan tatapan sedih.

"Oh! Jadi elo mau sok-sokan, hah? !" Bentak Mikuo pada Miki. Saat Miki akan ditampar, aku menangkap tangan Mikuo duluan.

Dan tanpa ku sangka, Miki tiba-tiba pingsan. Meskipun begitu, aku nggak panik karena aku tahu persis Miki pura-pura. Miki anggota teater.

"Cepat bawa Miki ke rumah sakit!" Piko bergegas menggendong Miki. "Hei, bantu aku!" Pinta Piko pada Mikuo dan Meito.

"Males banget." Mereka berdua justru pergi berlalu dan meninggalkan Miki. Aku yang kasihan pada Piko pun ikutan membantu Piko menggotong tubuh Miki. Piko membawa sepeda motor, jadi Miki dibawa bersamanya. Aku menyusul naik kendaraan umum saja.

Sampai di rumah sakit terdekat, aku langsung mengirimkan sms pada Miki dan bertanya di ruangan mana ia dirawat. Setelah dapat balasan aku segera mencari kamar yang dimaksud. Saat aku masuk di ruang perawatan Miki, aku melihat Miki sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"K-Kau kenapa, Miki?" Tanyaku.

"Piko... Dia dan aku sudah putus..." Jawab Miki.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangisinya? Bukankah kau tidak serius kepadanya?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Memang! Tapi, sekarang aku sudah tidak punya pacar lagi! Mikuo dan Meito juga meminta putus pa- ..."

Plak!

Tanganku panas. Telingaku juga panas dan wajahku memerah. Aku menampar Miki.

"L-Luka...?" Miki menatapku dengan tatapan sangat sedih.

Aku tak banyak berkata dan langsung saja keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan selama perjalanan pulang, aku terus menangis.

.

.

.

Miki terus mengirimkan sms kepadaku dan tak ada satu pun sms yang ku respon. Saat kami bertemu, aku tak menyapanya. Aku tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan dirinya. Aku kecewa. Hanya karena keegoisan belaka, Miki berubah jadi sosok yang sangat asing di mataku. Sahabatku sendiri menjadi seperti itu, aku sungguh sedih dan juga kecewa.

Aku penat terus-terusan berada di rumah. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke mall untuk refreshing. Mall yang ku tuju adalah mall yang sering aku dan Miki jadikan tempat hang out. Aku masuk ke sebuah kafe dan melihat Piko berada di atas panggung dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan indah. Lagunya tentang kekecewaan karena cintanya dipermainkan dan Piko membawakannya sangat mengkhayati. Mungkin karena ia belum lama ini mengalami hal yang serupa dengan lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

"Piko!" Aku tiba-tiba mendengar seorang wanita berteriak dan memanggil nama Piko. Itu adalah Miki. Ngapain dia di sini?

Miki berlari ke depan panggung sesaat setelah Piko menyudahi lagunya. Miki pun berlutut di hadapan Piko dan berkata, "Tolong maafkan aku, Piko! Aku menyesal! Sangat menyesal!"

Tapi, Piko hanya melirik Miki sejenak kemudian berjalan ke backstage. Miki pun mengejar Piko, tapi beberapa security menangkap dan menyeret paksa Miki ke luar kafe. Sebelum keluar, aku sempat bertatap mata dengan Miki. Dan saat itu, Miki tertunduk, tak berani menatapku. Ia sepertinya sangat sedih.

.

.

.

Miki P.O.V.

Bukan Miki namanya kalau menyerah cuma sampai di sini! Aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi.

Saat security menyeretku, aku sengaja memasang wajah sedih dan menyesal saat bertatapan dengan Luka. Bahkan, aku sebenarnya sudah tahu Luka berada di kafe yang sama. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?

Aku selalu memperhatikan kediaman Luka dari rumahku. Ingat, rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh. Setiap dia mau pergi, aku ikuti dia diam-diam dan menunggu sampai ia menuju ke kafe tempat Piko bekerja. Dan hari inilah waktunya aku beraksi!

Aku mengeluarkan handphone dan mengirimkan sms pada Luka.

To : Luka

Message :

_"Maaf jika aku pernah melakukan kesalahan. Aku menyesal. Aku akan pergi selamanya dari hidupmu. Sampaikan salamku pada Piko. Dah."_

Kemudian aku berlari menuju ke atap mall dan mengunci pintunya. Aku berjalan ke ujung mall seakan-akan mau bunuh diri. Saat aku melongok ke bawah, aku puas. Luka berada di sana bersama kerumunan yang lainnya. Hihihi...

.

.

.

Luka P.O.V.

Handphone ku berbunyi. Ternyata ada sms dari Miki.

From : Miki

Message :

_"Maaf jika aku pernah melakukan kesalahan. Aku menyesal. Aku akan pergi selamanya dari hidupmu. Sampaikan salamku pada Piko. Dah."_

Apa yang Miki pikirkan? ! Astaga, aku bodoh sekali!

Saat itu kebetulan sekali Piko baru saja selesai berkemas dan berniat untuk pulang. Aku langsung mengejarnya dan menunjukan sms dari Miki kepadanya.

"Apa? ! Ah, aku harus bergegas!" Piko melemparkan tasnya dan membuka jasnya dan kembali melemparkannya asal sambil berlari. Terlalu kencang sampai aku tak mungkin mengejarnya. Aku pun dengan panik segera berlari ke depan mall dan memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Miki benar-benar akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Dan sialnya ...

Miki benar-benar di sana!

Tak lama kemudian, Miki turun dari tempatnya akan meloncat. Aku pikir Piko sudah berhasil sampai di atap untuk mengajak Miki bicara. Kerumunan pun mulai bubar tapi tetap saja aku khawatir.

.

.

.

Piko P.O.V.

Aku menuju ke atap mall dan segera mendobrak pintunya sekuat tenagaku. Tapi percuma, aku nggak kuat untuk membukanya.

"Miki! Ini aku Piko! Buka pintunya!" Teriakku dari luar.

"Jangan cegah aku, Piko! Ini adalah balasan karena aku sudah mempermainkan dirimu! Biarkan aku!" Balas Miki.

Argh! Apa yang ia pikirkan? !

"Miki, aku tak lagi memikirkannya! Aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku berani sumpah!"

"BOHONG!"

"NGGAK, TAU!"

"Udah deh, kamu diam aja! Aku tetap akan terjun ke bawah!"

"Jangan! Aku- ... Aku sayang sama kamu, Miki! Jangan tinggalin aku!"

"Nggak mau tau! Dadah!"

"MIKI!"

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka dan aku merasakan sebuah pelukan datang kepadaku.

Miki?

.

.

.

Miki P.O.V.

Ku buka pintuku dan langsung saja ku peluk tubuh Piko. Dia sangat baik padaku. Aku ternyata tidak salah membuat keputusan kali ini. Keputusan apa?

"Aku mencintaimu, Piko. Makanya, aku tak peduli melakukan hal bodoh ini, asalkan kau mau kembali bersamaku. Aku menyesal setelah tau ternyata tak semua cowok bersifat buruk. Kaulah buktiku. Jika aku diberi kesempatan, aku ingin bisa memperbaiki diriku. Tapi, hanya bersamamu yang aku inginkan."

Itulah keputusanku. Setelah Luka pergi juga dariku, aku makin berpikir betapa jahatnya diriku ini. Aku serius kali ini, aku tak mau lagi mempermainkan cinta.

"Tolong kali ini jaga dengan baik hatiku, Miki. Karena sejujurnya, kaulah cinta pertamaku." Ucap Piko sambil membalas pelukanku.

Hihihi... Aku rasa, inilah kebahagiaan sejatiku. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau telah ciptakan Utatane Piko untuk diriku. Dan mulai hari ini, aku akan menjaga hatinya dengan baik agar tidak ku rusak lagi.

.

.

.

Luka P.O.V.

Syukurlah. Aku sudah melihat Miki dan Piko berpelukan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku rasa, Miki sudah tak lagi seperti yang waktu itu. Aku pun datang kepada mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat, ya?" Ucapku.

Mereka berdua langsung melepaskan pelukan dan jadi salah tingkah karena kedatanganku. Piko yang pertama membalas.

"Sama-sama, Luka."

Dan kemudian Miki memeluk diriku dan berbisik, "Aku sudah berubah. Meskipun tadi aku sudah lagi-lagi melakukan hal bodoh, tapi aku tak'kan lagi-lagi menjadi orang bodoh yang mempermainkan cinta. Maafkan aku yang waktu itu, Luka."

Yah, akhirnya semuanya selesai.

"By the way, tadi sebenarnya pas Piko teriak dari luar, aku di dalam cuma jongkok dan mendengarkan ucapan Piko sambil menahan tawa dan membalas asal saja, lho. Hihihi..." Tambah Miki.

Sigh... Anak ini benar-benar sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu rupanya. Hahaha...

Yah, memang cinta itu sering seperti itu. Berawal dari dusta, berakhir dengan bahagia. Aku rasa, aku dapat pelajaran dari kisah Miki dan Piko ini.

_Jika kau sudah tahu rasanya kecewa, jangan kecewakan orang lain. Bisa jadi Tuhan hanya memberikan kau satu kesempatan, jadi setelah kau mengecewakan orang yang tulus padamu, orang itu tak'kan lagi mau menoleh padamu._

_Fin._

.

.

.

Rizuka: Merodine Vii balik untuk mengisi FVI! xD

Sora: Tapi berhubung Ririn dan Andre masih sibuk, kamu cuma bisa publish fic-fic oneshot dulu.

Rizuka: By the way, fic ini aku bikin setelah aku dengar lagu Heo Ga Yoon - Shameless Lie. Aku sih nggak tau tuh lagu tentang apa, tapi aku iseng aja dan malah jadi terbikin fic ini! Hahaha...

Sora: Boleh minta review dari readers untuk fic yang satu ini?


End file.
